


Lullaby

by yasnoglazz



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasnoglazz/pseuds/yasnoglazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyuuga can't sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teruteru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teruteru/gifts).



Hyuuga can't sleep. After some tossing and turning, which makes him even more uncomfortable in his single bed, he decides to play some games on his phone.  
Bad idea. Now it's almost 5 in the morning, tomorrow's class start at eight and for goodness' sake, he needs sleep. He tries, of course, but his mind doesn't seem to listen. In the midst of personal battle with his mind, an idea passes by.

"No, I really shouldn't," he mumbles. Yet again, his scumbag mind feels it'll be nice to play some games with him

"....Hyuuga?" Says a sleepy tone, from the other side of the line. He could hears a flash of worry in his tone.

"Ah... hey, sorry I woke you up. Um... go back to sleep, I won't bother you for stupid things like this anymore." Great. Now he'll hate me because I woke him up with no actual reason. Hyuuga curses himself.

"Mm... I'll call you back later, okay?" And without waiting for answer, the call ends.

He groans. Perhaps he really shouldn't call him. A part of him feels relieved that the other man hungs up, but deep down he hopes that big idiot could somehow talk or comforts him.

"Psh. What am I thinking? And why am I talking to myself? Haaah!" He grumbles, and as he tries closing his eyes for what it seems like hundred times, his phone rang.

"What? You can't sleep now?" He barks, but later regrets it to sound like he doesn't need him.

"Open the door, it's cold out here~"

Hyuuga leaps from his bed although a bit unsure of what he just heard.

"Are you awake? Or is this what people called sleep talking?"

"Hyuuga~ just open the door and let me in," the voice now shaking.

Without wasting any second, Hyuuga opens his front door, startling the taller man on his porch.

"Ah finally. May I come in now?" 

Hyuuga couldn't even answer, as his guest invites himself in; putting his shoes on the shoe rack and walk straight to Hyuuga's room.

"O-oi! You didn't explain anything!" The shorter male quickly lock back the door and follows him to his room.

"Should I? I know you know the answer."

"I don't. And why are you here? We have school tomorrow, wai- oi don't just lay there! You want me to sleep on the couch?" 

The brunett shifts and leans on the wall, giving enough space for the owner of the bed.

"No, I want you beside me," he says, smiling, "and I promise I'll leave just in time before school starts."

That stupid smile again, he pouts. No one can resist the power of Seirin founder's gentle smile. Not even the demon captain.

"All right, you know what? Fine. But it's just because I'm too tired to argue with you, aho!" He balks as he slips under the blanket.

Hyuuga won't confess that suddenly his bed feels warmer and more comfortable than before. A yawn escapes his mouth and drowsiness start to envelops his body...  
...along with a warm hug.

If he has enough energy, he would lay back the hug with a smack or jab to the taller man's stomach. Except today he lets it slip and slowly giving in to his hug. Maybe because it's already five in the morning and maybe, just maybe, he really needs that hug.

"...n't leave," he whispers. 

"Sorry?"

"Don't leave. We can skip school, and we don't have practice this week. I'm not saying that becau-"

A soft, yet sudden kiss cuts him off. His usual reaction should be harsh, but not tonight. As he figures that this is really what he needs, he pulls the taller man closer and melt into his embrace. Lulled by the kiss, he slowly closes his eyes before his ear catches a soft tune.

"Good night, Hyuuga."

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha~ yes it's six A.M and I can't sleep, sorry for errors. Will edit this later


End file.
